Curing of coatings through ultraviolet (UV) radiation, thereby resulting in a coating for use as a gel (e.g. a hydrogel), requires efficient methods of initiating the chemical reaction responsible for the curing process. Cross-linking of polymeric material through generation of radical species upon irradiation with UV light is widely used to produce hydrogels for medical device coatings. Coating compositions with polyvinylpyrrolidone and a photoinitiator as the main constituents, which are cured with UV irradiation, are often used for producing hydrogels. The photoinitiators used in these processes can be either oligomeric or polymeric. Oligomeric photoinitiators are partially free to diffuse to the surface of the cured material, thereby rendering these substances exposed to the environment.
EP 2 060 589 discloses Si—H functional arylketones, in which the arylketone comprises a photoinitiator moiety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,326 relates to polymeric photoinitiators comprising organosilane polymers.